Chapter 204
Chapter 204 is titled "RED". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 19: "At the Maps End Lies the Great Octopus Mash". One bad octopus deserves another. Short Summary Luffy has finally recovered and is able to enter the basement and faces an astonished Crocodile. Annoyed by this stubbornness, he asks Luffy what are his reason for fighting and being killed. To that question, Luffy answers that Crocodile need to give back the country. Crocodile laughs because he thinks he has not yet accomplished that part, but Luffy answers him that if it was the case, Vivi would be more happy, then he run towards Crocodile and give him a direct punch in the face. Crocodile is surprised about that since Luffy has no more water. He finally understands that what allows Luffy to beat him is the blood from his wounds. Realizing that he faces someone he should no more underestimate, he takes the upper part of his hook revealing a poisonous weapon. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats gather to Usopp's signal, but on their way, they surprisingly find help from the Marines. Long Summary Luffy enters the basement and continues to look for Crocodile. He dodges the falling pillars, pointing out that the whole chamber is falling apart. Meanwhile, Vivi assures Usopp that the bomb is in the clock tower. Usopp writes a note for everyone else while Vivi goes ahead of him. Baroque Works find Vivi by Usopp's signal. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Chopper head to the signal. Usopp scratches a blackboard with his fingernails, using Usopp Noise, to make a high noise that hurts everyone's ears near him. He then grabs Vivi's hand and runs away, but Baroque Works chase after them. Luffy finally confronts Crocodile. Crocodile, angry about Luffy still being alive, asks how many times does he have to kill Luffy until he is satisfied. Luffy replies that he had taken something from him, the country. He has flashbacks of Vivi. He goes and kicks Crocodile's face, Crocodile gets up and becomes angry. Luffy screams Crocodile's name and punches him in the face. As Crocodile wonders how Luffy can still touch him even without water, he realizes that Luffy is using the blood on his hands, which is just as effective. Luffy kicks Crocodile in the stomach. Crocodile takes the upper part of his hook to reveal a poisonous hook. Luffy and Crocodile get into fighting positions and start their third and last fight, surrounded by falling rubble. Meanwhile, the Marines spot Zoro running. As Zoro prepares to fight them, the Marines yell at Zoro that he is going the wrong way, and they tell him to go north to reach the clock tower. More Marines defeat Baroque Works, Vivi tells Usopp to hurry but he is confused. Tashigi is among the Marines and tells Vivi and Usopp that they will protect them and to hurry to stop the explosion from happening. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Vivi reveals that the bomb is located in the clock tower. *Luffy battles Crocodile for a third time. **Crocodile has a poisonous hook under his gold hook. **Even though Luffy no longer has any water, he can still freely attack Crocodile, revealing the blood covering his body is just as effective. *Tashigi and the Marines begin to assist the Straw Hat Pirates as they look for the bomb. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 204 it:Capitolo 204 Category:Volume 22